Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber therein. Various spray assemblies may be disposed within the wash chamber. During operation of the dishwasher appliances, the spray assemblies direct wash fluid towards articles within rack assemblies in the wash chamber. Thus, the spray assemblies provide multiple outlets for directing wash fluid onto articles within the rack assemblies during operation of the dishwasher appliances.
In certain dishwasher appliances, a bottle washer assembly is provided as one of the spray assemblies. The bottle washer assembly generally includes spray tines through which wash fluid is flowed. Suitable articles, such as bottles, cups, glasses, etc., are provided on the bottle washer assembly such that, for example, an article generally surrounds a spray tine. Wash fluid ejected from the spray tine contacts and cleans the inside surface of the article.
One issue with many presently known bottle washer assemblies is the constant flow of wash fluid through and ejected from the assemblies. In cases when the bottle washer assemblies are not being utilized, wash fluid is still flowed through the bottle washer assemblies. This flow thus reduces the amount of wash fluid and the flow rate of wash fluid available to other spray assemblies in the dishwasher appliance, such as the lower, mid-level and upper spray assemblies.
An additional issue with many presently known bottle washer assemblies is the stationary nature of the spray tine in a typically vertical position. In cases when the bottle washer assemblies are not being utilized, the spray tines are maintained in their stationary positions and may thus be obtrusive to users attempting to load articles in the dishwasher assembly around the bottle washer assemblies.
Accordingly, improved bottle washer assemblies for are desired in the art. In particular, bottle washer assemblies having flow restriction features and which can be positioned unobtrusively when not in use would be advantageous.